Master
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: In a world where Rin is the younger brother and born with the ability to see demons too feels abandoned when Shiro begins to teach Yukio and ignoring him unintentionally. He needed someone there for him too and luckily or unluckily Mephisto seems takes an interest in him and take him under his wing. But is it all or is it another of his plans?(Genius,not violent,polite.Rin)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not abandoning my other fics. I'll be updating them but right now I need to get all these ideas out of my head.**

 **Remember updating schedule depends on your feedback. Reviews=fast update.**

 **If you don't like it don't read but if you are then review and give me feedback.**

 **Summary: In a world where Rin is the younger brother and born with the ability to see demons too feels abandoned when Shiro begins to teach Yukio and ignoring him unintentionally. He needed someone there for him too and luckily or unluckily Mephisto seems takes an interest in him and take him under his wing. But is it all or is it another of his plans? (Genius Rin in everything except emotions , non-violent and polite Rin)**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise it I probably don't own it.**

He felt abandoned. Not in a literal sense of the world but in a figurative way. Father and Yukio-nii were spending a lot of time together. It was not that he was against it. No, in fact he was happy that his adopted father and older brother seemed to get along so well. He truly was.

It was juts he felt lonely. And abandoned too. His father had decided to teach Yukio how to become an exorcist. Oh he knew about them, and why not? He had figured out that the books his father carried were not normal. Not to mention all the demons around him who no one else outside of his family of church saw. It was not had to pug two on two together.

People thought he was dumb but it was far cry from the truth. No, in fact he was quite smart. He just pretended to be dumb so that he could be left alone. He had seen what attention did to you. It built you up and when you fall you fall hard. He had no intention of ever facing that. He would prefer not to have that kind of of baggage if possible. He did not want to add to his baggage.

Oh, he knew he was not a normal human. They way those people looked at him when they thought he was not looking but he was. And it was not amusing. He knew that they kill demon. He had seen one of the priest kill one but the priest had thankfully not seen him. They sometimes had that look in their eyes looking at him, the same they gave to that demon. So was he a demon too? What about Yukio?

Well Yukio was normal. He never got those looks, so he must be the only odd one. It would explain the blue flames that came to him if he imagined warmth. He was a demon just like everyone said. Maybe that's why Shiro was ignoring him in favour of the older. If hurt, it really did but maybe it was for the best. His older brother lacked the confidence so having a mentor would be good for him.

Also maybe being an exorcist would be good for Yukio. He was a good shot. He had actually sneaked out and saw one of their training session. Yukio, Shiro and another man were their. He had never seen that guy before but for a fleeting second the man had looked in his direction but had ignored him. Even strangers were ignoring him now. He needed someone to spend time with him and see him for himself, not as a demon.

"Rin"

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he missed hi name being called by his brother. He felt someone tug at his shirt jolting him from his thoughts. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sudden move only to meet blue eyes.

"Rin, I've been calling you for a long time. Come down for dinner. Father said someone important is coming today so we have to be exceptionally good"

Rin was not a troublesome guy. He never acted violently, never insulted anyone and never went out of his way to cause trouble. No, trouble just found him. The only time he ever raised his voice or hit someone was to defend someone else. But somehow everyone saw him as a trouble and a demon. Maybe they were rigby and he was a demon. Surely something was wrong with him.

"-Rin hurry"

He was once again lost in thoughts so he did not hear Yukio's initial words only caught the tail of the conversation. But he knew one thing, someone was coming and someone important by his brother's voice so he needed to be down.

He followed his brother down only to see the table set and the same man he had seen in his brother's shooting practice sitting there. Calculating and mischievous eyes met him and they seemed to send him the message, _you're interesting and I know how capable you are but I'll play along for now._ He had a bad feeling about all this.

"Ah, minna this is my friend Mephisto Philis, or John Froust V. He is the owner of the True Cross academy"

Ah, so that was the man. For all his part of looking like a fool he was sharp. Rin could see it even if the man tried to hide it. He knew of True Cross, the academy was famous after all.

"We'll thanks for the invite dear friend. I **really** wanted to meet **your** charges. Hope we all get along"

It only seemed to get worse as the ma did everything to bait him. From cruel jokes to teasing remarks. Everyone had noticed it but since he had not resorted they left it alone. He himself knew what the guy was trying. He wanted him to loose his cool and reveal his true self. Well good luck big shot. No matter what he said he would not respond. Whatever the guy said he had heard ten times worst already. It was not till he begun targeting Yukio did he snap. You can call him a demon, he would accept it but no one and he meant no one called his big brother a demon.

"Alright stop. Nii-san is not a demon. Me maybe but not Yukio-nii"

The whole table was silent. No one spoke a word. Not even a whisper of anything. They were stunned. Did they really think Yukio was a demon too along with him?

"Rin you are not a demon. You're human child"

Father reassured him but he knew better. He was saying this only to humour him. Even Mephisto was snickering at the human bit. His expression said it all. He also thought him as a demon.

"We'll Shiro, I think dear Rin consider himself a demon. Why not let him see a real one and how they act. Maybe that way he would know ho much of a **human** he really is. In time Yukio should join us too at True Cross"

He really had a bad feeling about all this but before he could comment one of the priest urged him back to his room. He last looked to see his Father and that guy arguing. He really did not want them to fight but knew it was important.

What happened he would never know but somehow Mephisto Philis had convinced Shiro to send him to True Cross early. He knew that he had to be at least Eight to enter True Cross and him being six years old would not be possible but that guy was the headmaster. He probably bend the rules. Yukio did not want him to go but was happy to be joining him when he turned eight.

He hoped he would not be alone but he was pretty much used to being alone was he not? He hoped he would meet them soon

He did not know the events that will happen, strings that will be pulled and that he would not see his brother for next ten years except the breaks because somehow Yukio would not be entering True Cross. He would keep all that he experience a secret.

 **Done. Last part may seen a little eccentric but to hell wait it. It was not coming together so I decided to just go with it.**

 **Give me tips to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now remember if you don't review you don't get a fast update. So review and give me your love. I'm updating this because of all the nice feedback I got even though I have my practical exam tomorrow.**

 **And happy propose day. On this occasion I propose this story to you. Hope you like it.**

 **Oh, and Kaname is not an OC but an alias of someone. Can you guess who? The first person to answer right gets a one shot from me. Well everyone who is not my brother that is.**

 **Summary: In a world where Rin is the younger brother and born with the ability to see demons too feels abandoned when Shiro begins to teach Yukio and ignoring him unintentionally. He needed someone there for him too and luckily or unluckily Mephisto seems takes an interest in him and take him under his wing. But is it all or is it another of his plans? (Genius Rin in everything except emotions , non-violent and polite Rin)**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise it I probably don't own it.**

Rin did not know what to make of this place. He was away from home in a completely new environment. And he was alone. Well not alone per say for he had Mephesto Pheles with him but in a literal sense he was alone. He did not know this man beyond that he was Father's friend. They were practically strangers.

"And here we are young Rin, True Cross academy. You're new home. Hope you like it here. Now you'll be allowed to go home on breaks but apart from that your dome room will be your home. Now we don't usually allow six years old to join but I'm willing to make an exception for you."

The man was smiling all the while but he could practically hear amusement dripping from his words. This man may seem harmless but appearances could be deceptive.

"Earlier you said that you'll tell me how a true demon is? How would you do that? Demons are not real are they? Father says a demon is in the heart."

He must have said something incredibly stupid for the guy looked amused. It was not like he believed those words of father but they mist hold some truth to them.

"You should really drop the stupid act. You are far from stupid. You yourself must have figured out what you are"

The guy was baiting him again big at this point he felt it was alright to take the bait. That guy was willing to tell him things no one else was willing to tell him and if taking the bait got him answers then he was willing to take it.

"I know I'm a demon and Yukio's not. I also know my power, the blue flames are connected to the blue night that happened six years ago. I've read books about demons but they do not give significant information"

He had read about all kinds of demon, borrowing Yukio's books father had given him. Just because father wanted to keep him ignorant did not mean he had to be. He must be prepared. After all if something happened to father he had to look after Yukio, never mind he was the younger. He loved his brother too much to let something happen to him.

"Oh, figured this much out already have you. And you have even awakened the flames. Well Shiro did make the bet with me that if you ever awakened your flames your life will be mine. But you need to know the truth. You are a demon, son of Satan to be exact. Yukio is human but you? You are my youngest brother, the inheritor of Satan's flames. You need to be prepared for the Vatican will be after you. You do know what it is right?"

Rin did know and so he nodded. He was afraid too. He was the son of the biggest evil this world had seen. Never mention that he was always polite, he would be dead if it ever came out.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you when the time comes. After all I've taken an interest in you and I always take care of things under my wing. Also your powers are sealed for now, so no one will know. I've the sword Karakura in which your power is sealed. Never draw it but guard it with your life."

The elder passed him a sword. He could feel that it was alive. He did not know whether he believed him or not bit somehow he was not reassured but this was better than nothing. His expression must have said it all for the king of time had an offended look at his face. Hey, he may be a genius but he was still a child.

"Don't worry. One of our brothers Amaimon will protect you and teach you the demon ways. But we'll need a cover too. I'll have professor Nara take you under his wing and work with you. He'll be here tomorrow. In the meantime I'll find a sword teacher for you"

He was just finished when the door was slammed open. He did not want to meet anyone new but fate had different planes for him for a green haired man in front of him looked at him with a deadpan expression. For a second he thought he saw a light enter those eyes before it was gone. The same dull expression was back.

"Hello little brother. Want to play?"

He did not want to play. For all he knew fun could mean a fight to death and he had no intention of dying before seeing Yukio again. The clown like man also frowned at his brother before his face twisted into a sly smile.

"Now now Amaimon, you'll have plenty of time to paly with dear Rin later. After all you'll be roommates for the time being. Now why don't you both settle in your dorm and dear Rin cook us something to eat? I've heard he's an excellent cook. Oh, and you can use the library at the school at your leisure but keep up your grades. True Cross library has the biggest collection on demon topics on earth. And I'll come to dinner so prepare extra"

The green haired demon looked excited at the notion of food or as excited as a demon could look. Rin on the other hand was worried. Not only was his life in the hands of an incredibly sharp lunatic but his roommate was also a demon, both who were apparently his elder brother.

This was so not gonna be good. At least he had a big library to keep him company. Hopefully it won't be all bad. And side he had a demon for roommate he could learn a lot about demons.

"Sukiyaki sounds good to you?"

But he'll take care of it later. Right now he had food to cook and a lot of it if Mephesto's earlier declaration was any indication. The green haired demon just crooked his head to one side as if confused. What was wrong now?

"What's Sukiyaki?"

And looked like he will not be the only one to learn about new things.

 **And done. How was it? I hope good. Next chapter we will have...Kuro.**

 **That is if you want. If you want him then tell me in a review if not then I'll assume you don't want him.**

o


	3. Chapter 3

**On popular demand we have Kuro. Hope you enjoy. Happy Valentine's Day to you all in advance.**

 **And don't forget to review. They keep me going and going.**

 **Summary: In a world where Rin is the younger brother and born with the ability to see demons too feels abandoned when Shiro begins to teach Yukio and ignoring him unintentionally. He needed someone there for him too and luckily or unluckily Mephisto seems takes an interest in him and take him under his wing. But is it all or is it another of his plans? (Genius Rin in everything except emotions , non-violent and polite Rin)**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise it I probably don't own it.**

The dinner had been fun if not a little strange if not horrible good. In a sense he felt like he was surrounded by his family. Well the people at the church were family too, but this felt special. He had no words to explain it. It would have been a great experience if not if Amaimon refusing to eat broccoli he put in his other dish. It was not his refusal which was bad but Mephisto's subtle teasing, which caused Amaimon to accidently throw a pie in his face and teasing him for a clown.

From there on it was a full out food fight. Rin preferred to sit back and enjoy it but when had his preference taken into notice? So as a revenge for being caught in the crossfire he decided to join. Now he had cleaned up and decided to take a walk. It was dark outside and he was young and he knew he should not risk it, but this was a school. Add to the fact that it was an exorcist school. He was as safe as a fish in water.

Now if he just remembered that even fish in water was not totally safe.

Before he could scream a shadow fell on it and then all he saw was darkness. Maybe he should have stayed inside.

 **...**

Kuro could day he loved his job, but even he knew he was lying. He wad bored, so utterly bored. Nothing exciting ever happened. Well not truly. It was an exorcist school so something was always going on but that was not want he longed for. He needed a friend, a companion.

He belonged to Shiro and he loved him but he hardly ever visited and Kuro felt alone. He could visit Shiro himself but he'd rather not leave his post or Shiro would be angry.

It was then he smelled it. That scent that haunted him, that of his friend _Shiro's._

It was covered in another, like a demon and was very faint. Was Shiro in trouble? It can't be. Shiro was the strongest there was. No way he could be in danger. He felt it come close and felt the need to meet his friend. He followed the scent but to his surprise there was no demon around. Neither was Shiro. Instead there was a very tiny child who looked like a human. But something was wrong.

 _He smells like a demon_. Was a demon possessing a child? Was this child close to Shiro? He had to save him or else Shiro would be mad. He changed his size and snuck behind the boy. He did not know how to remove demons from a body but maybe if he surprised him the demon would leave?

To his surprise the child fainted and he panicked. Had he done something wrong? Had he somehow hurt this child? Had he...killed him? No, no he couldn't have. Shiro would never forgive him if he did.

He

He needed help. But who would help him?

Just then a figure jumped on his back. He lashed out to try to remove the demon who had done so but to no avail.

"Did you do that to little brother?"

Was this his child's brother. This clearly was a demon. Then it would make this child a demon or at least a half demon too. So, was no demon possessing this child and this child was the demon? He had Shiro's scent, so did that mean he was Shiro's new familiar? Had he been replaced?

The thought saddened him. What had he done wrong? He let out a whine.

"We'll we'll what do we have here? Shiro's familiar Kuro and his adopted son Rin. Want a nice family reunion. But as happy as this is, I'm afraid we have to take this inside"

Only the first part connected with his brain. He had called him Shiro's familiar so he had not been replaced. So who was this child who had Shiro's scent? Only after a few precious seconds did his brain register the second part. _Shiro's adopted son?_

It was bad. If something happened to this Rin there was a high chance Shiro would never talk to him again. He only wanted to help.

He followed the other two inside and watched them tend to the small human. This was Shiro's precious person. He had to protect him. Half-demons were not uncommon but they were not well liked. He had to keep this small child safe. For Shiro's sake.

The child came around midnight, fighting darkness to gain hid freedom. Kuro was happy to see the child open his eyes and freeze as he looked at him.

"Demon kitty"

Ah, he had a lot of explaining to do. But first he had to correct this child that he was no kitty.

He had a long night ahead of him. Maybbe it won't be that bad? Curiosity was not a bad thing right?

Then he looked at the bright and curious eyes of the child looking at him in subdual curiosity and a hint of suspicion. This human was fairly intelligent.

Maybe curiosity will kill this Kitty too, not that he was one to begin with.

 **And here we have Kuro. Kanane Nara would make an appearance and as I said he's not an OC but a cannon character's alice.**

 **Review and we get more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**While I know it was later when Shiro got Kuro but here he got him early. And also about Azazel's post. Bear with it and if you can't then don't read this. Just don't flame me about this.**

 **Summary: In a world where Rin is the younger brother and born with the ability to see demons too feels abandoned when Shiro begins to teach Yukio and ignoring him unintentionally. He needed someone there for him too and luckily or unluckily Mephisto seems takes an interest in him and take him under his wing. But is it all or is it another of his plans? (Genius Rin in everything except emotions , non-violent and polite Rin)**

Kuro was not panicking, not panicking, not panicking.

Oh who was he kidding? He was out of his mind with worry. So far all the child had done was pet him. He liked when the child stroke his fur but at the same time it irked him.

From what he had heard from the clown his Shiro liked to call friend was that this child was not their typical six years old. But he sure was behaving like one.

 _Meow_

An involuntary sound left his lip as his back was scratched by tiny hands. He arched his back to get more of those fingers and then scrawled. He was acting like such a cat. Thankfully before he could exhibit more such mortifying behaviour the door opened.

"And what do we have here Rin?"

It was the clown his Shiro liked. Maybe a little too much in his opinion.

"Demon kitty?"

The child's voice was soft and unsure. He watched the face turn into an amused smile and he couldn't help but frown. He was not a demon kitty damn it. Alright he was a demon but definitely not a kitty.

"Clown"

At least he got the pleasure of seeing that face turn up into a frown at the child's reply.

"I think young Rin here needs rest. He must have taken quite a shock and has temporarily lost his memory. It should be alright with an hour's rest or two"

He almost jumped when an old voice sounded from near him. He looked at an old man checking up at the boy. Just who was this guy and how did he do that? He had not even heard him.

"Let's take this outside and let Rin rest"

At this point Kuro felt like agreeing. No matter what he did need his privacy for the time being. And he needed to getaway from here for now.

 **...**

His head heart. He remembered a black cat like demon pouncing and then darkness. Was he dead? Was this hell?

"I would like to say good morning Rin, but I'm afraid it's late in the afternoon"

An old voice sounded from his right. He moved his head to look at an old man sitting right next to him. He wanted to ask questions but his mind and body felt like two different entities. He could not will himself to even speak.

"Ah, right. I'm sorry. I was not sure how you were gonna react. I'll let Mephisto explain"

It was not till he had gestured toward the headmaster till he even felt him there. He felt like he was floating and at the same time not. It was disconnecting and a little frightening. He could feel something wash over him when the old man did something but he had no idea what. It was just that he could move freely now. His mind and body no longer two separate entities.

"What happened?"

He had a lot to ask but felt it would be appropriate to ask important questions first. Trivial one could wait.

"You were spooked by Shiro's familiar. His name is Kuro. You're out quite a while."

Ah, so that was what had attacked him. A black cat like... Wait, had he said _Shiro's_ familiar. As in his father Shiro's?

"Oi, I'm Kuro. Shiro's familiar and I'm not a kitty understood. Are you his adopted child he told he about? I've heard the story from this clown"

On a normal day he might have laughed at the joke but not now. Right now he was too shocked to say anything. His father had a familiar. A _demon_ familiar. Did Yukio know? Was he the only one left out of the loop.

"I think we're getting side track and overwhelming poor Rin. Let's call it a day."

The old man seeing his discomfort and confusion must have said this to ease the tension but the fact remained, he had no idea who this old man was.

"...I've yet to introduce you two. This is professor Kaname Nara, the one I was telling you about. The vice president of this school committee and exorcist order. You might also know him as Azazel"

Side track, the vice president of the exorcist committee? A demon King if he was right. How? _Why_? Did demon's not want to kill humans?

"And this Azazel I our little brother Rin. The one to inherit father's flames and your new assistant. Hope you have fun"

Wait, did he say brother? Another one? Just how many did he have? On the other hand he did not want to know. Now he had to do was to be polite. He wanted to make a good first impression. But all he let out was,

"Are you really that old?"

Damn, his brain and mouth were still not in sinc. At least the old man was laughing and not angry.

 **And this is it for this chapter. Tune in next time for more and do not forget to review.**


End file.
